Yoshiki and Satoshi: Corpse party
by Shewolfbeme
Summary: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Heavenly Host Elementary school: Yoshiki and Satoshi **

_Chapter 1: Seiko's got it all wrong_

It was 4:30 PM and the cultural festival would begin in about an hour or so. Satoshi had invited Seiko over because she had wanted to borrow one of Yuka's hair products. The only problem was that she didn't leave.

"Ah~ Mochida-kun!" Seiko sang as she opened his room door and threw herself onto his bed. "There you are! I was wondering where you went!" Satoshi turned and looked back at Seiko, who was smiling back at him.

"Uh, Seiko..." Satoshi started. "Why are you on my bed? And why haven't you left yet?" Seiko grinned in response.

"Because I needed to speak with you about something." The mischievous smirk on her face sent chills up the brunette's spine, and he was scared to know what she wanted to talk about. But he sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it, and nodded.

"Fine, what is it?"

Seiko giggled happily and asked, "I was just wonderin', what's going on between you and Yoshiki?"

Satoshi face turned a light shade of pink. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, don't tell me he hasn't confessed yet!" Seiko pouted, falling back onto the bed. "Geez! You two just won't get together, will you?"

Satoshi frowned and said, "Look, I don't know what you're getting at, but there isn't anything between me and Yoshiki." The peppy girl huffed and crossed her arms. "Not too mention, he likes Ayumi."

"Eh~ No way!" Seiko cried, hugging the nearest pillow. "But you totally love each other, right?" The boy cringed.

"What? We don't-"

"I mean, you're always doing stuff together and it's obvious Ayumi doesn't like him. Not too mention, he's totally got the hots for you~" The boy blushed alittle and turned away.

"Oh, I can see it now~" Seiko grabbed the nearest pillow and held it closely to her. With a deep voice, she said to the pillow, "Oh, Satoshi, I've loved you for the longest time ever." She suddenly changed her voice to a bit more higher pitched. "Oh, Yoshiki! I never knew you felt that way about me!~" Seiko then grabbed the pillow and gave it a long kiss. Satoshi rolled his eyes and scowled.

"We'd never do that!" He exclaimed. Seiko tossed the pillow to the side and frowned.

"Geez~ You're boring!" She sighed. "It's such a shame, even though you're so cute and irresistible, Yoshiki just can't tell you how he really feels." Satoshi's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Hey~ Maybe you should give him a little nudge in the right direction. You should ask him for a "favor" at the festival tonight." The brunette just about turned red before shoving the spunky girl out the door.

"Goodbye!"


	2. The cultural Festival

**Description: Satoshi and Yoshiki are the best of friends, even though it doesn't seem that way. They've always been kind of awkward together since Seiko believes that they are "Madly in love" or some nonsense like that. But when the Sachiko charm goes wrong, everyone was scattered through time and different places in an old broken down school. Yoshiki and Satoshi happen to find themselves locked in together with Morishige, while Seiko, Ms. Yui, and Yuka are locked in together, and Ayumi and Naomi are stuck with each other too. Can these people find away out of this corpse party? WARNING: INVOLVES YAOI AND MENTIONS OF YURI.**

Satoshi was estatic when he saw Mayu and Seiko at the festival. Different kinds of music were blasting into his ears, and he could barely hear himself think. He found himself spending much more than he wanted to on the games and prizes. However, some of the food tasted off. He really didn't care though. He was having a great time with Seiko and Mayu. Unfortunately, the cultural festival was packed, and it was almost impossible to find the others. So half of the time, they were searching for Naomi, Ayumi, Morishige, and Yoshiki.

"I wonder where everyone is..." Mayu pondered to herself. Seiko turned, hands on hips and a grin on her face, and gave Mayu a thumbs up.

"I'm sure they're here somewhere. They wouldn't bail out on your last day, Mayu." Seiko snuck a quick glance at Satoshi, then whispered to the girl, "and we all know Yoshiki wouldn't forget about mochida-kun~"

"Stop it, Seiko." the brunette hissed at Seiko, who just giggled with Mayu in response. After searching around for a while, the trio sat down on a nearby bench, chewing on their freshly made candy apples. They decided that they would just wait until Naomi or the others came across here, instead of walking in cirles.

"I wonder if Shig' is nearby..." Mayu said under her breath. Seiko looked at her phone, rereading the recent conversations she had with Naomi.

_' We r near the tents!' _

_ ' Seiko, there are tents everywhere. -_-||| ' _

_ 'Now we r at the candy apples stand thing.'_

Now that Seiko thought about it, she probably could have been more descriptive. But regardless, she proceeded to try to tell Naomi where they were.

"Naomi is totally bad with directions..." Seiko grumbled to herself quietly. She looked at Mochida and asked, "Yo, don't you have Yoshiki's number? Call him." Satoshi raised an eyebrow at her. Why couldn't he just call Naomi like she was? Oh, well. No point in arguing. He whipped out his phone and clicked on the number.

- corpse party-

Yoshiko groaned, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. He had just gotten off work. On any other day, he would have blown off his friends and just crash at his house. However, it was Mayu's last day. It only made sense to come. Not that he really would have a choice anyway, with the pestering Naomi and Seiko have done to him. He sat down on one of the benches and chewed on a piece of caramel popcorn. It was old and stale. Gross. But he was starving, so he might as well. His pocket vibrated, interrupting his thoughts. Checking his phone, he saw a picture of his friend Satoshi smiling and waving at the camera. With a small click, he held the phone to his ear.

"what's up?" he asked.

"hey! Its me, Satoshi. Listen, are you with the others now? We have no idea where they are."

"No, I didn't see them. I'm sort of lost myself."

"Well, we are by the candy apple booth and by the cooking area. With the stale caramel popcorn?"

"Ah. I'll be there in a moment." Yoshiki replied, clicking off. Coincidently, he had just passed that station not long ago. He should be able to find them in no time.

- corpse party -

"So? Is Yoshiki with the others?!" Asked a hopeful Seiko as she stood up and stretched.

Satoshi shook his head and said, "No, but he said he'd be here in a minute. Knowing him, he probably will find us in an hour." He rolled his eyes and Seiko sighed in frustration. Mayu suddenly perked up, eyes shining.

"shig?" she called cheerfully. Looking off, you could see Morishige near the manga section talking with a guy with ginger hair. Mayu jumped up from her seat and bolted toward morishige, with Seiko following behind her. Satoshi blinked a couple of times, before realizing he had been Momentarily forgotten by his friends.

"Hey, guys! Wait up-" He called out, but found himself tripping over his own feet, and falling on his side. 'oww...' he thought to himself. 'why must I be so clumsy?'

"hey." A familiar voice spoke to him. He lifted his head and saw Yoshiki, standing over him, arm outstretched towards him. "Need a hand?"

Satoshi sighed in relief and smiled. He reached for Yoshiki's hand.

"thanks, Yoshik! You really are my fri-" As he was speaking, the blonde one yanked his hand away from the other's and grinned.

"HAH!" Yoshiki laughed,leaving a very confused Satoshi. Within a few seconds, Satoshi stood up and glared at his friend.

"very funny." he muttered. Yoshiko smirked at the smaller one when he crosses his arms and pouted. "I should've expected that from you."

"Ah~ Yoshi-kun! There you are!" Seiko's giddy voice sang as She, Mayu and Morishige walked towards them. Satoshi smiled.

"Now we need to find Naomi and Ayumi, and we're good." he said. Yoshiki unbuttoned his school uniform and wiped his forehead. Sweat slid down his forehead.

"Can we move?! I'm dying over here!" He snapped at the rest of them before walking in the other direction. Seiko, Morishige, Mayu and Satoshi followed behind and continued to search for Naomi. All the while, enjoying all the festival had to offer.

- corpse party -

"Grrrr... Mayu! You're too good at this game~" Seiko pouted when she saw the blue and pink fluffy bear Mayu was holding. Satoshi groaned sadly as Morishige won the game as well. So far he has lost each match with him.

"Hey, Yoshiki, Wanna play?" Mayu asked holding up the water gun for him. The blonde delinquent shook his head.

"No."

"Please? Its my last day here." Mayu gave him her usual puppy dog eyes, and he caved.

"fine." he agreed. Yoshiki sat down on the small stool and held the toy gun in hand.

Seiko came up behind him and happily whispered to him, "Why don't you win a bear for Mochida-kun?~" Yoshiki quickly turned and was about to tell her to shut it, but then an idea suddenly popped into his head and he looked back at the game at hand.

"Okay! The goal of the game is to get the animal to the top of the bell, by shooting water into the small hole. Ready? Steady...GO!" As soon as he said go, the two shot their water guns at the target. Both of the animals rose quickly to the top when suddenly...

"WINNER!" yelled the host, pointing to a smirking Yoshiki. "What would you like as a prize?" The boy pointed to the small brown bear at the top.

Mayu smiled and walked over to her blonde friend. "Congrats, Kishinuma!" She told him. He nodded at her, then started walking to Satoshi who was sulking on a nearby chair. He looked up at his friend.

"What's up?" He greeted. Yoshiki coughed lightly, before holding out the bear to Satoshi.

"Just take it." He said bluntly. Satoshi blushed lightly and looked at the bear.

"You got this for me?" There were frequent exchanges of 'Awwww~' and 'That's so cute' from Seiko and Mayu in the back round, and Yoshiki turned away blushing.

"I said, Just take it!" He replied angrily. Satoshi glanced back at his friend, then back to the toy.

Satoshi reached for the bear and smiled, saying, "Thanks, Yoshi-" When it was suddenly yanked away.

"PSYCH! HAH!" Yoshiki laughed and pointed to the brunette. "You should have seen the look on your face! Haha!" Satoshi blinked cutely for a few seconds then gave an intimidating look to his friend.

'Damn. Fell for it again!' Satoshi scolded himself for being so stupid, while Yoshik and the others were laughing at him. Even Morishige chuckled a little at the incident. Yoshiki opened his mouth to embarrass him some more, when a hard fist struck him on the back of his head.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, grabbing his head in pain. "What the hell's your problem?!' He growled and looked up, only to come face to face with Ayumi.

"Idiot..." She said, then looked at Satoshi. "That was so mean of him to do that to you! Why didn't you tell him off?!" Satoshi looked at her and scratched his cheek nervously.

"Well, he always does that to me, so..." He chuckled nervously. "besides, we've been friends for a long time, he wouldn't do anything too rash." Ayumi's expression soften.

"Sorry. It's just... I want everything to be perfect. So, please, you two... bite your tongues..." Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head and glared at her.

"Didn't have to hit me..." Ayumi turned to him.

"Sorry about that... I didn't mean to hit hard, I just wanted to shut you up."

"Ayumi!" Called out another girl. "Wait up!" The girl was Naomi, running towards the group. Mayu gasped and hugged Naomi.

"There you are! I was worried!" Mayu said, being lifted off the ground by Naomi when hugged.

"Yes! We're all here!" Ayumi cheered. "Now this will be perfect!"

**Whoo~ Chapter 2~**

**Haha! Yes. Thank you so much for the people who review my chapter 1. You guys are so sweet. I'm not good with writing fanfiction, so I'm sorry if this seems boring/lame. I just felt like there was not much Satoshi/Yoshiki out there, and everything starts with something.**

**If you would like to have an oc in this story as a ghost, ask me! All you have to do is tell me as a review for this chapter or any other chapter. All you have to do is tell me their name, gender, background (How they got into the school and what was their death) and how did the certain character meet them. This will help me progress through the story more. The ghosts appear for other characters like Naomi and Ayumi, not just for Yoshiki and Satoshi.**


End file.
